


The Unfeeling Power of the Tide

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Porn, Season/Series 04, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Vagina Fest's prompt "tease"</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Unfeeling Power of the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Vagina Fest's prompt "tease"

He’s not sure if she’s real. His quarters on Galactica are just like any other Two’s, and he’s not treated any differently, but in his mind it makes sense that she would know the difference and how to find him. Still—

It’s dark, his mind drifting towards the oblivion of sleep. He doesn’t hear the door open or close, and doesn’t notice any change in the light. He doesn’t notice anything until the bed creaks, and he feels a pressure on his leg. His eyes dart open to stare into the dark, and he feels her crawl up his body, warm and soft—he knows who she is before she makes a noise. By the time she’s almost parallel with him, he’s already caught her scent, and it’s richer than it’s ever been to his senses.

For a moment he’s paralyzed, mind reeling with how much she affects him.

“Don’t talk,” comes her gutteral whisper.

His hands tremble as they reach for her, finding the soft indent at her waist, and the skin there is bare and warm. He closes his eyes and can picture the rest in an instant; he doesn’t project, though, not this time. He’s assuming it’s real now.

Kara’s tone is deadly dark as she laughs under her breath, stripping away the blankets between them and finding where he’s swelled automatically for her. She moves like water, effortlessly, but with strength that could break solid stone. He breaths in sharply as he takes in all the sensations surrounding this moment, the strength of her legs spread around his as she straddles him.

Her hands rest on his shoulders, palms pressed against them. He feels her hips rise and pivot, and then slowly, more strength in such a simple movement than in a punch or a kick, she slides down onto his cock. She’s slippery wet and warm, and he can’t breathe now. His hands grip her waist tightly, but there’s no strength in his arms.

She starts rising, like the swell of an ocean with each wave, up and down, forward and back. She’s indulgent, each touch absorbing everything and giving nothing back; no gift of either sensation or affection. Leoben’s caught in the overwhelming sense of worship, and even as his body responds, he is not acting in this moment.

Shaking, as she rides harder and faster with each passing minute, his hands caress her skin, following every curve down and back and then up again. The muscles slide beneath her smooth skin, the heat radiates from her. It’s like electricity to his fingers, and his hands move faster, finally finding her soft breasts bouncing with movement. Still gasping for breath, each rise and fall of her body sends shooting torturous sensations to him that he’s not controlling, and yet he burns for more. He grips her breasts, stroking and kneading, twisting her erect nipples with his fingertips.

All he can hear is her breathing; it doesn’t catch in her throat, it doesn’t halt its quick pace. He can’t see her face, doesn’t know what she’s thinking or feeling. But the smell of her is all over him, the feel of her wrapped around him and pulling him deeper and tighter.

A slow sound escapes her throat, and Leoben grits his teeth not to gasp again as she rides him harder. His hands falter, still buried in the full round flesh of her breasts, and he can feel himself coming closer to a release that he never thought to have like this.

But then Kara’s hands clench around his shoulders, her short nails burying in his skin. Her rhythm slows, and he feels her muscles tauten and shake, the crash of a thousand small waves battering the length of him. She lets loose a tiny cry and sinks down one last time, pushing him inside her deep and strong.

Then, with another dark laugh that seems to vibrate from her very body, she slips off him. His hands collapse as the intense sensation leaves, and he can’t move in the near-shock of being left naked to the cool air of the room.

“Very good,” Kara purrs under her breath. He feels a soft cloth in her hand as she circles his cock, wiping him clean. He shivers with the renewed sensation, but it’s not enough, and she knows it.

He feels her crawl back out of the bunk, but his mind is too overwhelmed to notice if the door opened or closed. She’s left him hanging in the dark, and she’s left him so clean that he doesn’t even know if she was real.

But it was worth it.


End file.
